


flightless

by cascadja



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 09:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cascadja/pseuds/cascadja
Summary: Unbidden, he thought of warm apples. The smell of home and cold and Kimi.





	flightless

**Author's Note:**

> For the vampire starters prompt “Go. Now. Before I—“ on tumblr. Emma, you are amazing.

Sebastian was just about to remove his balaclava when he heard the knock on the door. He pulled the fabric over his head resolutely ignoring whoever it is on the other side until the knocking turned into incessant pounding. Whatever jibe died on his lips as he opened the door and saw Stefania outside, her phone clutched tightly in her hand and a harried expression on her face.  
"Is Kimi here?" she asked.  
“No, I haven't seen him since the meeting last night. What's wrong?”  
”Just.. if you see him please call me." she was already turning away and walking briskly to the direction of the garage before Sebastian can ask further.

The thing is, he was really gonna let it go and chalk it up to Kimi being, well, Kimi. Maybe he just wanted some time on his own after a rather difficult practice session. But something doesn’t sit right with him. During their meeting with the engineers the previous night, Kimi was more withdrawn than usual. Barely answering as they discussed improvements on the car when usually that’s when he’s more engaged, even challenging them at times. He tried to talk to him after they were done but Kimi was already gone before Seb could get out of his seat. Then there was this afternoon. He hasn’t seen that look on Stefania’s face before. She was terrified. Whatever is going on, it’s serious. He has to find Kimi as soon as possible. 

He was walking past the storage rooms at the back of the motorhomes when he heard a loud thump. Followed by another. And another. Frowning, he went back and peered inside the first room. It was dimly lit with nothing but rows of tyres inside. He checked the next room but it was pretty much the same. He was looking through boxes of bolts when he heard another loud thump this time followed by a screeching noise. Like knives being dragged through metal. It was definitely coming from the next room.

The first thing that hit him was the smell when he stepped inside. Warm apples, tempting. The room was dark and cold despite the humidity outside. He pulled his phone from his pocket and moved to the center of the room, scanning for anything that might have made the noise. There is a hint of something unpleasant underneath. Like wet rot during the winter. He walked carefully around the boxes but his footsteps were still loud enough in the stillness of the room. “Hello?” he called out tentatively. As he rounded up the corner, he could see a figure tucked in between the wall and a steel filing cabinet. His head was turned away, pillowed in one arm while the other clutched tightly onto the cabinet. The sleeves of his red fireproofs were torn to shreds. He was barefoot, the tips of his toes seemingly latched to the floor like claws. “Kimi? Hey. Kimi.” Seb was about to run to him when there’s another ear-splitting sound followed by a guttural moan. Wide-eyed, he shifted the light of his phone in the cabinet’s direction. His heart nearly stopped as he took in the dents left by Kimi’s hands on the steel. “Sebastian..” he murmured, voice more hoarse than Seb’s ever heard it. “Go. Now. Before I-“ He started clawing through the cabinet again, the sound reverberating through the walls. Seb knows he should go. Fight or flight instinct telling him to run as far from here as he can. But this is Kimi. There is nothing more important than keeping him safe. Whatever this is, Sebastian would never run from it. 

He knelt beside him. “Kimi, look at me. Hey. I’m here. C’mon. Look at me.” Sebastian touched his arms but Kimi recoiled as if burnt.  
“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I’m going to get help and it’s gonna be okay, yeah? I just need you to look at me, Kimi please.” Seb begged, gently placing his hands on Kimi’s wrist. Slowly, the Finn lifted his head and turned to look at him. When their eyes met, Sebastian finally understood. He doesn’t know how, he just did. Kimi’s eyes are pitch black. Void of any emotion except hunger. No trace of the stormy grey that Seb loves so much. The pointed tip of fangs visible on each side of his mouth. Every feature on his face sharper and contorted in agony. “I can’t.. I can’t anymore.. Sebastian..” He’s reaching for him, pale fingers that look almost blue grasp at the collars of his shirt and Seb’s not sure if he’s pushing him away or pulling him in. Unbidden, he thought of warm apples. The smell of home and cold and Kimi. Not wasting a second more, Seb pulls him closer. He whispers in his ear, “I trust you. Go on.” The long expanse of his neck only a hair's breadth away from Kimi’s mouth. Silence. A beat. Then every nerve in his body explodes in pain leaving only white noise and then fades away.


End file.
